DE 10 2009 059 676 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a flanging press which is arranged in a stationary manner and using which metal sheets are fixedly connected to each other by hemming. The flanging press comprises: a stationary base structure featuring a flanging bed; and a flanging die unit for folding over a component flange. A flanging die, which presses against the flange during flanging, is arranged on the flanging die unit such that it can be moved parallel to a pressing force which is to be exerted during flanging. The flanging die unit is mounted on the base structure such that it can be moved, together with the flanging die, transverse to the pressing direction. Another constituent part of the flanging press is a suppressor which holds down the component, thus fixing it to the flanging bed, during flanging. Flanging is performed in multiple steps, for example a pre-flanging step and a final-flanging step. The suppressor is lifted off the component between the flanging steps and lowered again for the next step.
Such flanging and/or hemming presses require large installation areas which, due to the limited space available in production plants, are often not available or only available at locations which are sub-optimal for production.
In order to reduce the installation area, US 2004/0107559 A1 and US 2011/0048094 A1, which are incorporated by reference, propose installing the flanging press vertically upright, such that the pressing direction is horizontal. Hydraulic or electric pressing drives are used to generate the pressing force. The motor force is transmitted onto the flanging bed or flanging die unit via gear systems.